Raymond Reddington (β)
Raymond "Red" Reddington is a major character from The Blacklist. He made his debut in Fusion. Canon Reddington is a major character in The Blacklist. A former government agent, Raymond Reddington turned to a life of crime and quickly made his way to the fourth place of the FBI's Most Wanted List, also known as "the Blacklist," becoming one of the most notorious criminals to walk the planet. However, one day, out of nowhere, Reddington had decided to turn himself into the authorities, requesting sanctuary in exchange for information on every criminal on the Most Wanted List, so long as he also got to work with one specific agent; Elizabeth Keen. Pre-Convergence Reddington was in the middle of working on a case with Elizabeth Keen before the two of them were suddenly transported to the Fuse Research Facility out of nowhere. Plot Involvement Fusion Reddington was a notable part of the event, sticking mostly close to Elizabeth Keen, all the while developing a heated rivalry with the likes of Ika Musume, Naoki Kashima, and Natalia, the former two he'd initially blamed for getting Elizabeth killed when they were responsible in leading a Traitor investigation and falsely implicated Elizabeth, resulting in getting her wrongfully executed and turned into a ghost. It is revealed there that Reddington is Elizabeth's father, whom he regrets not sharing one last moment with before she had passed, though Elizabeth, as a ghost, managed to stick around due to the effects of the Fuse Research Facility, and thus, continued to accompany him. Epilogue(s) Fusion Though Reddington never received a proper epilogue, it can be assumed that he and Elizabeth, after the revelation that Elizabeth's status as a "ghost" was actually the result of an incomplete form of replica technology had given him hope that Elizabeth could be restored with time. Elizabeth's replication was eventually complete, but she eventually went on to die once again in the final battle of The Ultimate Game. It is unknown if Reddington ever learned of her ultimate fate. Character Relationships * Elizabeth Keen - The protagonist of The Blacklist who appears in Fusion. The two of them are close working partners, brought together on many cases as Reddington specifically requests that he works with Keen for every case. In the Fuse Research Facility, they stick close to each other, and Reddington eventually reveals to Elizabeth that he is her father before her temporary death. * Naoki Kashima - The protagonist of Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne who also debuted in Fusion. The two of them shared a bitter rivalry with each other, especially after Naoki had inadvertently led Elizabeth to her death after implicating her as a Traitor falsely. * Ika Musume - The protagonist of Squid Girl who also appeared in Fusion. Like with Naoki, Reddington quickly grew to hate Ika for essentially the same reason. * Natalia - A female version of the Scout from Team Fortress 2 who also appeared in Fusion. Natalia and Reddington were considered enemies, if only for their clashing personalities that often caused them to butt heads against each other. * The Freelancer - A minor villain from The Blacklist who appeared in Fusion. The Freelancer appears as a one-off antagonist for Reddington and Elizabeth, and returns briefly in the Murder Game for them to fight. Trivia * Originally, Reddington and Natalia were intended to murder each other after Natalia had insulted his deceased daughter, but this was retconned so that the two of them were non-fatally maimed instead. * In his canon, it is not revealed that Reddington is officially Elizabeth's father until the fourth season of The Blacklist, which aired around two years after Fusion was run. * In the second Award Show, he was nominated for Best Male Character of Fusion. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Fusion